Missunderstanding
by araraaa
Summary: Kesalahpahaman dibalik merenggangnya hubungan Sehun dan Luhan! THIS IS AREA FOR EXO YAOI FF DONT LIKE DONT READ SORRY FOR TYPOS


Enjoy the story! Ini terinspirasi ketika baca HunHan yang dikabarin putus-_- jangan ampe deh mereka putus-_-

ENJOY THE STORY! THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION!

Sehun menatap dua sosok manusia yang tengah sibuk bergelung dengan alunan musik. Dua insan itu meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya mengikuti aliran musik yang disetel. Keduanya tampak tak menyadari jika tengah diintip oleh sang maknae.

Sehun berbalik, rasanya belum puas menatap kekasihnya, namun jika dipaksa lebih lama, hatinya akan semakin sakit. Sebelum benar-benar berbalik, bahunya ditahan oleh seseorang. "Hun, sedang apa?" tanya orang itu.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Tidak. Kau sendiri?"

Namja itu tersenyum, lalu menepuk bahu Sehun pelan. "Aku ingin latihan, hmm yah sebenarnya aku juga sedang mencari teman untuk latihan. Kau mau latihan bersamaku Hun?" tawar namja itu.

Sehun menatapnya. Dia adalah maknae EXO-M, grup yang lahir bersamaan dengan grupnya, EXO-K. Mereka adalah grup kembar.

"Boleh juga," jawab Sehun setelah berpikir beberapa saat. "Tapi didalam ada Xiumin hyung dan Luhan hyung,"

Tao tersenyum lagi, "Bergabung saja dengan mereka. Memangnya mereka melarang?"

Sehun menggeleng, tapi ia masih ragu untuk masuk kesana. Tao menarik tangannya, lalu membuka pintu ruang latihan itu. Sehun hanya diam, tak dapat menolak.

"Gegedeul, aku dan Sehun boleh bergabung latihan kan?"

Dan kedua namja seumuran itupun mengangguk.

.

.

.

Luhan mendecih pelan, ia segera merogoh air mineral yang berada disampingnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Xiumin yang melihatnya hanya dapat tertawa pelan. "Cemburu, Xi Luhan?" candanya. Luhan mendelik. "Tidak! Yaa, yaa. Aku tidak cemburu, Kim Minseok," balas Luhan sengit. Namun, meski bibir Luhan mengatakan tidak, Xiumin tetap tahu jika sahabatnya ini -sekaligus teman satu grupnya- sedang dilanda cemburu.

"Hei, cemburu itu wajar. Lagipula, jika tidak cemburu, apa itu namanya?" Xiumin menunjuk wajah Luhan. "Bibir yang mengerucut sambil bergumam kesal sedari tadi, wajah yang ditekuk dan tangan yang mengepal,"

"Cih, Min. Kau membuatku kesal," lagi-lagi Luhan membalasnya dengan sengit. Ck, Xi Luhan sedang emosi, eoh?

"Haha, Luhan. Jika fans melihat wajahmu sekarang, mereka pasti akan langsung mendatangimu dan mengatakan kau cantik," goda Xiumin lagi. Luhan makin cemberut. Sial!

"Aku namja Xiumin! Aku tampan! Aku manly! Kau yang tampak seperti yeoja! Seperti Sohee member Wonder Girls bukan? Para penggemar dan netizen selalu mengatakannya," balas Luhan.

Xiumin tersenyum lembut. "Aku anggap itu pujian, terima kasih,"

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sehun mengintip mereka sejak tadi. Menguping pembicaraan keduanya dari balik pintu.

"Jadi, Luhan hyung menyukai Xiumin hyung ya?" gumamnya pelan sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang latihan.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki dorm dengan langkah gontai. Ia malas untuk pulang, sebenarnya. Namun, ia juga sedang malas untuk pergi, terlebih pergi sendirian. Dibelakangnya terdengar suara tawa yang tidak asing, pasti itu suara Xiumin dan Luhan. Sehun menoleh, dan benar saja, dibelakangnya ada Luhan dan Xiumin yang baru saja keluar dari lift. Kini keduanya makin dekat dengannya.

"Oh, hai Sehun. Bukankah kau sudah pulang dari tadi? Mengapa baru sampai?" tanya Xiumin sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Begitupun Luhan, ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Engg, anu. Tadi aku... Mampir ke taman sebentar. Aku malas pulang sebenarnya, hyung," ujar Sehun berbohong. Tentu saja berbohong! Jika ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya -mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan Luhan dan Xiumin di ruang latihan dance- bisa-bisa dua namja imut milik EXO-M ini mengamuk padanya.

"Oh, begitu. Sendiri saja?" tanya Luhan sambil mengangguk-angguk. Sehun pun mengangguk.

"Yasudah, kajja kita masuk. Sudah hampir malam," ajak Xiumin dan ia berjalan mendahului Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun melirik Luhan melalui ekor matanya, sedangkan yang dilirik sepertinya tak menyadari. Sehun menghela nafas pelan, namun sarat akan kepasrahan. 'Tidak peka, yaa...' batin Sehun.

.

.

.

"Tao! Jangan ganggu aku!" teriak Sehun pada Tao yang sedari tadi mengganggunya bermain video game bersama Kai. "Yaa, Tao! Ganggu saja dia, biarkan aku menang. Ow ow Oh Sehun! Kau menabrakku!" Kai mengoceh tidak jelas saat layar tv mereka menampilkan mobil berwarna biru milik Sehun -didalam game- menabrak mobil hitam milik Kai -yang juga didalam game-. Kai mendengus sebal ketika layar itu menuliskan kata 'Game Over for Player2'. Sial, Kai kalah -lagi- untuk hari ini. Ada apa sih dengan Sehun? Biasanya ia akan menang jika melawan Sehun, namun hari ini Sehun bahkan mengalahkannya 4 kali.

"Yak! Yak! Aku ingin jalan-jalan! Kajja, temani aku," Sehun hanya pasrah saat Huang Zi Tao, pemuda China penggemar panda yang berusia satu tahun diatasnya itu menariknya keluar dari ruang santai di dorm EXO-K. Kai menghela nafas. "Dasar panda. Wajahnya saja yang horor, kelakuannya hello kitty, Cih," Kai kembali melanjutkan permainannya meski tanpa Sehun.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya disofa yang berada dibelakang Kai. "Kai, kau main sendiri?" tanya Luhan basa-basi. Tentu saja! Bukankah dapat ia lihat, sekarang Kai sedang sendiri? Jadi jawabannya, tentu saja Kai sedang bermain sendiri!

Kai tidak menjawab, Luhan menghela nafas saat menyadari Kai terlalu larut bermain game. 'Sehun pasti pergi dengan Tao. Tidak biasanya ia meninggalkan video game ini. Bahkan untukku saja pun tak pernah,' batin Luhan lara.

.

.

.

Jadwal di China. Inilah jadwal yang selalu Sehun tunggu! Pergi ke China, dan disela-sela jadwal, mereka bisa jalan-jalan sebentar dengan -biasanya- Lay dan Luhan yang menjadi pemandu wisata.

Sehun tersenyum saat menatap koper kecilnya. Tak perlu membawa banyak barang, yang penting barang-barang berharganya tidak tertinggal. Sehun menariknya, membawanya menuju ruang depan dorm EXO-K.

"Hyungdeul! Jam berapa kita akan berangkat? Aku sudah siap," teriak Sehun saat sudah berada di ruang depan dan mendudukkan dirinya disofa tamu. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihatnya. "Aigoo, Sehunnie. Kau sangat tidak sabar, eoh?" tanya Luhan geli. Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. "Sangat, hyung," balas Sehun. Luhan tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aigo, Luhannie! Jangan bawa bolamu itu! Menyusahkan saja!" suara teriakan dari kamar Luhan, Xiumin dan Kris membuat Sehun menegang. Suara itu, suara indah nan lembut milik Xiumin. Dan ia memanggil Luhan kekasihnya dengan sebutan apa? Lu.. Luhannie?

Luhan segera berbalik tanpa berbicara apapun pada Sehun saat mendengar suara Xiumin memanggilnya. Tak lama terdengar suara keras Luhan. "Aku hanya ingin membawanya, Minnie! Aku akan membawanya sendiri, kau tak perlu membantuku," suara Luhan mulai terdengar.

"Itu merepotkan. Para fans pasti akan menertawaimu, dasar manly," ejek Xiumin.

"Yah, aku memang manly,"

"Kau ingin sekali disebut manly, ya? Sampai-sampai membawa bola lusuhmu itu kemana-mana?" ejek Xiumin lagi. Luhan menggeram marah. "Aniyo! Baiklah! Tidak jadi kubawa!" bentak Luhan sambil melempar bola yang tadinya berada ditangannya itu.

Xiumin menatap Luhan, "Aigoo, Luhannie marah?" tanyanya dengan perasaan takut, khawatir dan merasa bersalah. Luhan menggeleng lalu tersenyum kecil. "Aniyoo! Minnie tertipu!"

"Yaa, Xi Luhan!"

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum kecut sepanjang perjalanan. Sampai-sampai Suho dan Kris, juga Tao yang duduk bersamanya di pesawat menanyakan keadaannya.

"Bukankah kau yang tadi berteriak, 'aku ingin cepat-cepat ke China,' dan 'Hyung, apa masih lama? Pesawatnya tidak delay kan? Kita jadi berangkat kan? Aku tidak sabar,' pada kami semua? Tapi mengapa sekarang malah wajahmu yang terlihat murung?" tanya Tao. Sehun menggeleng.

Pesawat sudah mendarat dengan selamat, dan kini diluar airport sudah banyak fans mereka yang menunggu. Sehun berjalan dengan tenang sambil menyeret kopernya, lalu seorang fans yang berhasil menembus security memberinya sebuah jaket. Jaket itu bertuliskan 'HunHan'. Sehun tersenyum kecut.

"Luhan hyung menyukai Xiumin hyung, bukan aku," ujarnya sambil menolak secara halus pemberian jaket itu. Namun fans itu tidak menyerah, "Simpan saja, oppa. Anggap kenang-kenangan dariku saat kalian bersama," ujarnya.

Disaat yang bersamaan pula, Luhan tersenyum kecut mendengar teriakan fansnya yang bertanya mengapa ia tidak pergi bersama Sehun. Dengan malas Luhan menjawab, "Dia pergi bersama Tao jadi aku tidak bisa bersamanya,"

Ck, ck. Inikah kesalah-pahaman yang membuat mereka terlihat longgar belakangan ini?

.

.

.

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan, jadwal mereka selesai satu jam yang lalu. Saat Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya, Sehun langsung menariknya keluar dorm.

"Apa maksud hyung dengan ini?" tanya Sehun sambil menyodorkan ponselnya pada Luhan. Disana, ada sebuah captured foto yang berisi tentang dirinya.

'Seorang fan bertanya pada Luhan, "Oppa, mengapa kau tidak pergi bersama Sehun?"

Dan Luhan menjawab, "Karena dia pergi bersama Tao sehingga aku tidak bisa pergi bersamanya,"'

Luhan mengernyit bingung. Lalu menatap si pemilik ponsel dan mengembalikan benda persegi panjang berwarna putih itu. "Memang begitu kan?"

"Bukankah itu karena kau terlalu sering bersama Xiumin hyung?" balas Sehun lagi. Kali ini dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil membuang wajahnya.

"Aku? Xiumin? Tidak. Kami biasa saja. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kami ada sesuatu?" tanya Luhan heran.

Sehun menatap Luhan, "Kalian selalu bersama, bahkan hyung melupakanku," gumamnya sambil tertunduk pelan.

Luhan tersenyum. "Hyung tidak melupakanmu. Hyung pikir kau selalu bersama Tao karena tidak ingin bersama hyung,"

"Tidak, aku merindukan hyung! Selama ini kita sudah jarang bersama," gumam Sehun sambil memegang kedua lengan Luhan.

"Ya," balas Luhan singkat. Sehun tersenyum. "Jadi ini hanya salah paham kecil?"

"Ya, tapi jika bukan berkat bantuan fans, kita tak akan menyadari hal kecil ini," Luhan dan Sehun tertawa, lalu kembali memasuki dorm mereka. Disana, di ruang tengah, ada Kris dengan Tao yang sedang menonton siaran ulang performance mereka tadi, dan Chen dengan Xiumin yang berebut camilan. Sehun dan Luhan hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

END

Last, give me some review pleas? Titik, koma, kosong juga gak papa yang penting ada jejak, hehev


End file.
